Game of Thrones a broken tale
by flaming hunter
Summary: a gray tale, this is not a story for those with a weak stomach. To those that read I offer a tragedy one that if I were to bite my tongue would work, but it wouldn't be a story that will actually. So I hope it makes you happy and sad.
1. Chapter 1

Catelyn Stark stared out into the dark hall, her sell door was only visible thru the little light the torches gave, she stared out even as her tears fell no one knew she was there, her memory of how she arrived there took her away from her torture.

However her attention soon turned to the door again as a knight opened the door the man closed the door and approached her, Catlyn screamed she soon noticed that as the man grabbed her, he wasn't wearing any clothes, her hands felt no trousers or anything as she tried to fight him off.

She felt her stomach explode in pain as she felt a punch forcing her to stop resisting, she screamed as he went into her and spilled his seed in her, Catelyn cried until she fell asleep. The next day the man returned and attacked her again, he threw her against the wall and had her on her arms and legs, then he came the day after and the one after that, until Catelyn simply stopped fighting him.

Soon the days past and it became apparent that she had lost her will to fight, so the man ordered her to come out, she was given a warm bath and dressed in beautiful golden dress. When it was all done she found herself sitting on a large table with several pieces of paper left for her.

She read them and was left speechless, the north had been acknowledged as an independent kingdom, however everything from the swamplands to well everything else was considered separate.

But each side would keep their prisoners Jaime Lannister would stay as a prisoner of the north,while she and her two girls would stay far away from Winterfell however her eyes saw that the papers only had both Sansa and Arya Stark written on them.

The last piece of paper mentioned that everyone thought she was dead, no it said she was lost a fancy word used by noble houses to distance themselves from man or woman they wanted nothing to do with.

When she turned the piece of paper and sat down on the nearby chair, she saw the drawing of a man and a woman doing what men and woman was clear that everyone knew what had been done to her and had chosen to stay away from her.

A knight took her by the arm and directed her to a nearby window and she saw why the deal had been struck and why she had been casted aside. Snow was falling none stop, Winter had finally come.

The world had become silent and Catelyn was moved to a separate room one that had a minister and a man who she never heard of , Catelyn only heard that the man had been made lord of a large pie of land, a worthless scrap of land filled with hills and near to no farmland.

She was wed that day and the man took her in his bed.

][][][]

The man had short black hair, he had light tan skin and dark brown eyes, however he had hardly any muscle at all and it was more than obius that he would never win a battle against any truly skilled knight.

The night was empty even as he laid claim to her, yet she didn't feel anything even as the warmth of their bodies mixed, yet her body only acted even as she tried to keep herself from doing anything.

Slowly she realized that she had been taken to a carriage and that she noticed she was being taken somewhere for a brief moment Catelyn thought about escaping but where would she escape to.

As things stood anyone that was found wandering around alone would be either killed or taken away by bandits and desperate people, however for the briefest of moments Catelyn thought that death was the best option but quickly dismissed the thought hoping that one day her son would rescue her.

Then there were her two girls.

Again she slept and when she awoke she soon found herself at the entrance of a large mansion, nowhere near a castle only slightly larger than true house of a somewhat important lord.

She felt her hand be grabbed by her new husband he was trying to comfort her, the warmth of his touch briefly mixed with her hands,Catelyn didn't really care her hands had become so cold that they were almost numb. He blew on to them trying to warm them up again.

The few knights that accompanied them, walked two ahead and two remained behind to guard the entrance to the mansion, the last two simply attended to the horses.

The mansion was large and dark, the knights explored the inside and soon returned saying that it was safe, a few torches were light and what little firewood was used in order to keep them warm.

For the first time Catelyn took a good look at the man she had been forced to wed, she noticed that the man was significantly younger than she was, he looked around the age of fifteen or perhaps slightly older.

She looked at him and noticed that the man's eyes were filled with worry, his eyes were kind and gentle, yet even as he looked at her Catelyn felt nothing. The man walked up to her and planted a light kiss on her right cheek.

Catelyn didn't return it, the man's eyes only saddened.

''Do I have any village under my control or anything?'' atelyn heard the man ask.

A knight nodded and took out a sheet if paper, there was a small village it didn't even have a name.

''I'm going to go look at the town, do you want to come or dou want to stay.'' the man asked her and Catelyn could only answer weakly.

''I want to stay.'' her voice was low.

''Keep her safe.'' the man ordered, the two knights before leaving.

Catelyn simply sat there looking at the fire, she couldn't bare think or even feel anything, the man returned his footsteps sounded heavy.

''Greate I have a river that has no fish and what little crops that grow are now being harvested, there are plenty of trees everywhere and I will bet anything that the roots are tangled all over the place.'' the man said to himself.

''My best bet will be animals and not the grass eating kind, I need to make a real road to the river and if possible use the trees near the edges of the hills and pray to God that we have wild animals.'' the man said to himself as he tried to plan.

The night ahd quickly come and with it he cold winter winds, all that Catelyn had was a light coat and her dress as cover, the fire was all that truly kept her warm even as theman gave her his coat and she used it as a makeshift blanket.

All of the men were inside trying to stay warm, Catelyn finally slept but it was a dreamless sleep.

[][]][][][][][

The days melded together, the man left early in the morning and would return close to sun down, for over a month they all slept on the floor with only the fire truly keeping them warm. The bottom of the mansion was made of stone with walls here and there, Catelyn would walk into each one of them ad imagine her boys and girls running around,Arya fighting with Sansa and her boys chasing one another.

She would climb the stairs to the second floor and see all of the unused rooms, then she would do the same with the best floor and the floor after that, until she finally reached the roof and watched the snow covered hill.

Catelyn would imagine herself back in Winterfell, one day the man returned with a woman and her children, no doubt his basterds, during their first month together he would cook for her and the knights, most of the food was nothing but fish.

Now his mistress did it for him.

One day the man returned excited he had found something, but when he told her his expression saddened, Catelyn simply ignored him.

Soon the mansion began to fill with people, cowardly knights that had ran one battle or another Catelyn would smile and laugh t herself whenever she would see a man or a woman that was crippled in someway.

These people would never win any battles.

The mansion was now filled with beautiful furniture and Catelyn soon found herself sleeping on a warm bed with blankets painfully woven with the utmost delicacy. She soon discovered that she was pregnant, the man had laid claim to her when they first arrived sending his few knight's away during that time.

Now however he hardly buisited her.

When he heard she was expecting he thru a great feast yet all Catelyn could think of was the child she had lost, when the two boys were born they shared their fathers brown eyes, Catelyn couldn't stand the sight of them.

They were not Eddard's, they were thilty abominations that just looked like infants.

''I've done everything I can, I know you don't want anything to do with us. So I decided to undo our marriage and I will send you to the place you want to go.'' he told her.

Catelyn simply answered '' North to Winterfell.''

''One thing, the boys stay here.'' he told her and Catelyn said yes without even hesitating.


	2. Chapter 2

The manor was hot a starch contrast to the weather outside, the sounds of cooks and woman chatting gossiping amongst themselves, the kitchen was filled with talk about the young Lord sending his bitter old wife away.

Mothers and maidens talked about the Lord's efforts to feed the people and keep them warm, the eldest not of age but of time, she spoke of how the Lord made a makeshift road that leads to a trap, most of the animals caught were dogs and from time to time a wolf and if luck was present a bear.

She spoke about how he would work alongside the knights to cut wood for the fire and how they took turns digging a deep hole near one of the hills, his excitement when they found something, the woman's grin grew as she remembered how the rule of the house started.

"They all ate together when there were no tables present, the woman's boy took a biscuit and spoke about the lord trying to be friendly with everyone and how the lady just sat there quietly, she neither tried to talk to any of them and when word was given to her, her words were cold.

The woman hushed the boy and told him to hurry and bring in more wood.

"What did they find?'' a woman asked, her belly was large the child she was expecting would soon come.

''To the left coal, to the right gold, the lord was so excited that day all eight of the knights had sacks full of gold, given to them by the lord.'' the woman said as she released a laugh, her face brightening with the memory.

Her expression soon hardened ''She just ignored him.'' the woman spat, her words were bitter and filled with disgust.

"Look at his most trusted knights, see if any of them care that woman left.'' she said as she pointed at a nearby window. No woman present said anything, every knight and elder man both of age and of time did indeed look as if they were relieved to be free of her, in fact, the only one lamenting her loss was the Lord himself, yet even he had a faint smile drawn about.

''Do you think he will look for a mistress or a companion for cold nights?'' a woman said or perhaps it was one of the maidens, her voice was filled with both eagerness-lust and perhaps something more one would think her voice had the slight hint of greed.

''A wet nurse is all, that man will not force anyone.'' the elder woman said her voice filled with anger. ''Should I catch any of you baring her breast swaying her hips….'' the woman said, not finishing her sentence letting all present imagine her fury.

Outside several men stood near a fire none of them said a word but their silence said it all, an eyebrow raised sent more than just a question and foot firmly placed screamed more than just an order until finally, the youngest of them said something.

''So the mean lady is left.'' said the boy after throwing several pieces of wood into the fire.

"'Quiet boy, cut that tongue of yours less someone hears you and cuts it for you'' one of the men scolded the boy.

" But your right let the wench left, better she lay with the wolves, one more of their bitches, the lords a good man and she did him no good''

''She gave him two good boys and a hotbed for the night.'' answered another man, his beard was thick and as black as his hair.

''And what of it, you saw her just like the rest of us, she was so cold and distant, that I wonder why the Lord put up with her.'' responded the first man.

''He probably loved her, the young do stupid things he will probably bed many of the maidens, bet lots of girls will become women, I have a sister that would throw herself at him just to be taken care of, even if she's just a mistress.'' answered another man.

None of them said anything again the boy spoke. ''So what's the problem?'' the boy asked in his naivety.

''The problem lad is that we wish he did that, look around you. You've seen what all this fighting has done and how people are being treated, do you think we would have a warm meal in the lord house at the Lord's table anywhere else.''

''Where else have you seen the rulers do everything to feed the people, do you think there are people watching cages of animals lured in? No boy, a woman can destroy a man and she has hurt him harder than any sword ever could."

"A mistress- our daughters-hell even our sisters- wives and mothers, we all expect them to be attacked, but that man won't and that's a problem. Who knows what woman might force her way in and him in that state might not be able to see past her tricks.'' the bearded man answered.

In the second floor of the mansion the Lord looked out the window, to the onlookers his brown eyes were a little bit darker- his hair a bit messier than usual and the smile that vanished when he thought he was alone, was now completely gone.

"Yeah.'' he said as a knight walked up to him.

''Sir she is gone…..' the knight said, but his voice hinted at something more.

''What is it?'' the Lord asked.

''I beg your forgiveness, but I have a sister she has a boy about a week old, she could nurse the boys she has red hair and somehow kept her figure.'' the knight said, his voice sounding nervous.

''I have known you since I first was given this place what aren't you telling me.'' the Lord said\demanded.

The knight swallowed as if the next set of words held the lines of life and death .'' Well, my Lord, she's a bastard, but she has good hips and her breast are large enough to fit in your hands.'' the knight said quickly adding women attractive figure.

The Lord looked at him and smiled, this was just an older brother desperately trying to keep his sister.

''When does she arrive?'' the Lord asked.

''She will be here soon, by the time the sunsets the knight answered, he saw his master node and stare out the window again he stood there for a moment before speaking.

''Do you think I could have done something more?...forget I said anything.'' The Lord said quickly dismissing the knight, who in turn closed his eyes knowing that the man could have done nothing, the woman was as bitter as they come.

"The infants started crying however their mother was already gone, neither men said anything only the infants crying echoed.

''Is there anyone who has a child or has a little one right now?'' the Lord asked.

''We have a cook.'' the knight answered.

''Go get her, I'll meet you halfway, I'm not going to force a pregnant woman to go up those stairs.'' The Lord said as the knight knocked and left.

The lord was left alone listening to the twins crying, too afraid to carry them, the infants bodies to frail-delicate and easily broken, he stood there listening to their cries as the snow outside fell, the world outside was so white and filled with life, but inside despite all the smiles and chit chat below and the cries of the new life besides him felt so empty and heartbreaking.

Deciding that enough time had passed he began to briefly leave behind his two sons, each step he took somehow seemed heavier than the last and when he began to go down the stairs his feet seemed to somehow lose their strength, almost as if his own body was far too much for them to carry.

By the time he reached the bottom floor his companion- knight and friend waited for him along with the woman. The knight looked at him directly in the eyes and for the briefest of moments, there was a simple understanding.

''Do you have a husband or someone with you?'' he asked the woman.

''No my lord,''she answered.

''There's a room that is connected to two others, one to the right and the other to the left. You will stay in the right one or the left, I will be staying in the one in the middle for now on. Feed my sons and watch them as if they were our own, someone is coming she will help you.'' he told her and the woman simply bowed.

"'Get the men that are available and put my things in the room,'' he told the knight and the man simply left.

For the meantime come with me,'' he told the woman, he noticed her light brown hair-light peach skin that had some freckles here and there despite her grown belly she had a thin figure. The woman struggled to climb the stairs and he soon found himself holding onto her, more than once he found himself caressing her buttocks, considering he couldn't put to much strength around her waist.

Not even halfway up the stairs and the two boys crying could already be heard, however even as they reached the room the woman bore her breast and fed the boys, one at a time the boys were fed and soon slept.

He noticed that the man's skin had bumps all over, signs that she was indeed cold, he didn't say anything and if he wanted or eve had anything to say for that matter he didn't care to say it, he took a coat made of white fur and placed it over the woman, who in turn gasped not knowing what to do.

''I don't have any use for it now, make sure to wear it, I don't need you to be sick,'' he told the woman.

The day passed by quickly and neither the woman nor himself said anything, when the sun sat the woman was about to leave her room, yet he stopped her. He told her to use his bed and that it would be for her use from now.

The woman jumped at those words and attempted to hide from his eyes, yet there was nowhere she could hide before she entered the blankets, she undressed and let her thin figure and large belly be seen by him.


	3. Chapter 3

The only sound that could be heard was that of the crunching snow, one by one they walked, at first there had only been a few of them just a few men and a couple of women. That changed as time went by.

Slowly people began to join them, the number grew and shrank by the day, men-woman-children and animals fell to the uncaring elements or by the simple fact they had nothing to eat. Whenever an animal died it was both a blessing and a course, for at least they now had food, but their long walk was now harder.

Knights who at one point were looked as figures of fear and admiration, were little than simple guards, well trained yes, but they were now both malnourished- sick- or had injuries from one of the many battles that were getting infected.

More than once they had to fight off packs of wolves and bandits that just lived to cause harm, it was because of this reason no one went of at night anymore.

No one wanted to hear a child's cries as a hungry animal dragged the poor kid away or the screams of both men and woman as they were raped and allowed to scream just to weaken the groups resolve.

Few dared to say it but men from the north were among them, perhaps deserters, perhaps people that were left behind when the borderline was made, whatever the case was they were now one of them.

The days became longer and with every step they gave, everyone's strength seemed to weaken, it could be said that they were just about to give up, that is until they saw the lights. Several fires were light and with a strength once thought lost the animals ran to them, a makeshift road made of packed up snow and some tree trunks was what they found along with a completely empty village.

It was like the entire group had been sapped of its strength, that all one had to do was look at a cow or a horse and see the animals almost weep with despair.

"Hold!" A man screamed at the group.

"You are trespassing on our Lords land." A knight said as he emerged from the nearby trees.

Several of the knights placed their hands close to their swords, preparing themselves to fight for their lives only for a man to take a simple letter to the knight.

The knight looked at it for a moment and said. "Are all of thece people with you?"

The man nodded and the knight closed his eyes.

"All right, we are going to do things like this everyone that is husband- wife and children go to the right, every man by himself stand in the left, woman that are by themselves stand in front of me, boys and girls that are by themselves go to either the men or woman that are by themselves."

Everyone did as they were told and several men walked out from the once believed abandoned village.

"Okay everyone, we are going to take you to get something warm to eat, but after that all of you will get completely undressed and will be looked into, to see your injuries and what else you might have." The knight said.

A woman was about to say something only for the knight to stop her. "Choose do this or leave."

They followed the men deeper into the trees and soon found several men and boys digging up snow opening paths, others were throwing snow into pots with large fires underneath them, the steam somehow seemed to be used to warm the surrounding area.

One by one they entered a large building and were given more of what seemed like hot water then stew, still, they eagerly ate it all and just by being inside a warm building was a blessing in itself.

Soon the knight returned again and spoke "Listen up, we have gotten this a lot so if any of you are deserters, were left behind from whatever battle and so on and want to simply start another life come to me right now, this is your one and only chance to tell us before we find out later."

Several men stood up and walked out as the knight showed them the door, amongst the group, there was a giant of a man who had half his face burned and another who still carried himself with dignity even with his old age.

Unbeknownst to everyone a young woman with red hair sat fearfully as she ate whatever was left of the burned mans helping of food.


	4. Chapter 4

As the people ate and finished their meals a man walked in, he was a heavy man his eyes were a deep blue and his skin seemed as if it was covered in ash, do to the cold climate, he called to him those that were families more specifically those that were father- mother and children regardless of the age.

The people gathered around him and followed him leaving the warm room, a woman immediately came in after the first group left and took with her everyone that was but a single parent and child, or elderly and relative. Soon only the men, the in we'd maidens and the orphans remained.

After a moment a man with a thick beard and wild hair walked in, his expression was cold and uncaring, but nonetheless, there was a slight sense of pity directed towards the people.

"Alright listen up. The little ones that can barely walk they will be watched by the women with children, everyone from ten and up if your boys come with me. If a girl or a little one is with you bring them." The man said before waiting for the young men to reach him, then followed several old men that struggled to stand and finally several boys some of which were close to being men, while others could barely walk.

With them, infants followed and one or two babes.

Soon a woman walked in she was old and had the look of an old crow, a bitter smile adorned her face and she spoke with a harsh tone. "Alright here's the deal." She said as she looked at the remaining women, her cruel voice seemed to drive in a feeling of fear to everyone in the room.

"Your all thinking, why is she being cruel? what did we/I do?. Well I'll tell you, life is cruel and unfair and the faster you learn this the better of you'll be." She said as several men walked in, each one carried an ax or a sword in hand, one by one each man stood in front of the women before holding out their axes and swords.

"Clean and sharpen them, shake the handles to see if anything lose." The old crow said, before several of the men that had left earlier walked in and called to several of the women that were left behind, the women immediately rose and ran towards them.

As they left the old woman's voice sounded somewhat softer and less harsh but the hard unmoving feeling tone of voice was still there. "You need to carry your own weight, maybe you women will meet a good man and wed, but right now you have to be useful." She said to the group of women in front of her.

Outside a funny thing was going on, it had begun to rain. It was a strange sight, the land was covered in snow and ideally when it rained the water was nothing more than balls of ice that fell from the sky.

Slowly the people ran towards the nearby buildings, be they small houses that everyone had to squee themselves into or stables that housed what little animals remained, for anyone to get wet during this time it was like being placed between life and death.

The cold winds and low temperatures would freeze a person on the spot, everyone that had lived long enough had seen it happen before, so no one dared to risk such a thing happening to them.

As the rain fell the servant woman sang to the twins one of which was already asleep, while the other sucked upon her breast and ate his fill of milk. A knight stood by the door, the man's bored expression said more than a thousand words, yet every move she made was caught by the man's hall like eyes.

She could feel the boy in her arms finally stop and the soft sound of snoring reached her ears, the infant had finally gone to sleep, she slowly laid him down and covered him in a warm blanket along with his brother.

Her hand in intentionally went to her own stomach as she began to wonder what fate swatted her own child when he was finally born, would he be tossed aside, would he be seen as a bastard, or would he be killed just to keep him away from the lord's lands.

Granted she was plump before she had begun to work in this house and long before she had become a wet nurse, but people talked and with their gossip, came the finger pointing and lies.

She exhaled and watched a light mist form from her breath, despite how hot it was inside the cold weather still managed to get in. She took a nearby chair and sat down beside the boys and watched the rainfall and for the briefest of moments she wondered if their father was safe.

The man had gone to the mines to look at how the work was going, she wondered if he was caught in the rain an would have to be in bed for days in order to get rid of his fever. She wondered if the cave had fallen on him, she wondered if he would walk into the room and take her into his arms before casting her aside and taking the boys.

She wondered so many things, this life was better than anything she had ever known and she wished it never ended, but she knew that with anything good came something far worse, life is cruel that way.

The storm outside was growing stronger soon it would be so dark that the torches outside would be only a slight dot under the darkness.

Boom! The front door to the mansion slammed open.

"I need every man that can hold a weapon now!" Screamed a man.

"What's going on?" Another screamed their voices having to go louder as the storm caster thunder that was nearly defending.

"Wolves! There's a large pack of them! The lord and the men in the coal mines managed to block them inside but the bloody things are strong!" Answered the first man.

She watched as several men left both from her home and the surrounding buildings, they used unfinished boats shields from the rain, some took big peaches of wood that would only be called walls to do the same thing.

She held onto her stomach and smiled as she looked at the twins sleeping form, just how had the two managed to sleep thru all of the thunder and screaming.

She sat there watching, it was almost the only thing she could do nowadays after all her feet had gotten so swollen that walking had become difficult, soon a servant girl arrived bringing warm soup and she found herself talking about pointless things.

It was only when the rain stopped and the moon was in full view, that the men returned, but they weren't alone, no with them was a massive cage, it was barely a cage, as the heads of wolves could be seen striking out trying to bite the nearby men, before the flat part of an ax or a sword forced the animal to recoil in pain and go back into the box.

However, there was something else that was with them, behind them was not one but two dead bears, she smiled at this there wouldn't be any shortage of food for a time. As the men returned she saw how the animals were let loose into the massive hole and watched as the lord arrived, the man patted a boy on the head and watched the lad runoff.

(Character change)


End file.
